


心乱如麻丨This Tangle of Thorns

by iriskung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "This Tangle of Thorns" by startwithsparks.<br/>以纳博科夫《洛丽塔》视角看待贾昆和艾莉亚的关系发展。</p>
            </blockquote>





	心乱如麻丨This Tangle of Thorns

> 陪审团的女士们、先生们，证据第一号便可以使那个六翼天使，那个总是稀里糊涂，传错消息，生着一双高贵翅膀的六翼天使大为嫉妒。且看这段纠缠不清的痛苦心史吧。[1]
> 
> ——弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫，《洛丽塔》，1958年版

 

      艾莉亚·史塔克死了，和阿利一样，死了；和曾经的贾昆·赫加尔一样，死了。别的人用上了她的名字——某人离开多时，却也有所耳闻——正如她很快也会顶着别人的名字。这些人都和艾莉亚·史塔克一样，已经死了。

      有时，他会好奇假冒的艾莉亚长怎样一副模样，但他清楚，将任何人与他的小小无名之辈相比都是苍白无力的。对他而言，她的身份无足轻重，无论她是出身贫贱的漂亮姑娘，被收了重金的家人藏匿起来，或是被糟蹋的小美人儿，作为贵族孤儿还能活下来就足够感激涕零了。她是否惊艳动人，是否继承到艾德·史塔克的一丝勇气、凯特琳·徒利的一丝优雅，他全不在意。任别的女孩，任随便一个女孩，取走这名字罢……她们只会活在前任主人的阴影里。

      艾德·史塔克携妻带儿来到君临那天，贾昆有幸也在城里。 _“为什么”_ ——对任务藏着的冗长肮脏秘密的好奇心，终究吸引了他去接近史塔克一家。那个下午，队伍纵穿皇都，他和围观群众一起挤在护墙边。王后和侍女四周守卫森严，国王和那个私生子继承人却昂首骑行在队伍前端。贾昆从不为权贵所动，亦无心追名逐利，而在那个下午，他似乎并不孤独。国王之手本人紧随王室，看上去和他手下远离了将至凛冬的北境士兵一样不知所措，他的女儿们跟在身后。

      贾昆随意看了看年长的女孩——不消说，王家小崽的未婚妻，完美的未来王后形象。她对未来丈夫投去的爱慕眼神是如此天真烂漫，连贾昆都差点儿要为之感动。她显然是吓坏了，美丽的身子抖个不停。任何人瞧上她一眼都会神魂颠倒，贾昆也确信好些人的确如此，但他很快就将视线转向了骑在她身旁的黑发圆眼女孩。妹妹的一生很可能都被姐姐漂亮迷人的光芒盖过，但这女孩，她浑身透着一种野性，一股明显的不可捉摸的致命吸引力。贾昆几乎能看到她眼里的隐约邪气，她嘴角的狡黠微笑，仿佛她是在场唯一看透了这个大型猜谜游戏，也丝毫不觉得有趣的人。

      待他们消失在视野里，贾昆便溜出了人群。他无需再去看那些骑士、侍从和南方家族，他已经看到了他所需要的一切。

      瞧瞧现在的她，有时真的很难确切说出她的变化。同一头猛兽蛰伏在她眼底最深处，同一抹自鸣得意的笑容挂在她嘴角，同一种目光不时投向贾昆，欣赏与鄙视分量相当。尽管变化甚少，她还是长大了。贾昆敢打赌，这成长都来源于她在黑白之殿的日子。她的头发变长了，和初次见面时差不多长，如今披散着垂到肩上。另一个布拉佛斯人教过她舞蹈课，那时锻炼起来的胳膊和腿部的柔韧肌肉，如今在更严苛的训练下愈发壮实，但她似乎从未丢掉初进君临的那份灵活劲儿。

      其余的和她的心情一样变幻莫测，贾昆也衷心希望永远不会彻底读懂她。他知道，她在怀疑自己在此的地位，他能感受到她的恐惧，但他在看着她——他一直在看着她，即使她分辨不出他和世界上其他男人的脸——因为他很清楚她的天赋有多高。带她来这儿是冒险，却是他甘愿为她冒的险。在这里，同她一般向往自由、心志坚定的人也可能会轻易失败，但贾昆在她身上看到的远不止这些。是他，看到了她心里燃烧的火焰，叫嚣着想挣脱囚笼。是他，看清了她的本性。

      像她这样的战士万里挑一——即使是那些为家族和荣誉而战的人，胸中也没有这般烈火。无面者讲究的不仅是耐心和手的稳健，更是对道行本身的热爱，对生死平衡的敬重。接受凡人皆有一死——不会早，不会晚——成为死神之手，这不是什么可以被轻易交付的重任。他观察了足够久，看得见她冷漠的北境人脸孔下的蠢动、坚毅的目光和顽劣的微笑。他的小小无名之辈有着胜任所需的一切素质。

      即便是现在，她只是轻巧地踮脚绕着水池走动——她的鞋子扔在回廊上，裤脚卷到膝盖——他也能看见天生流淌在她血管里的对危险的渴望。她侍奉着环绕水池的神祗，她也清楚一步失足会酿成怎样的后果，但她走了一圈又一圈，绕溜过途中的大理石像，只是因为她无事可做。她可以勉强踩在多数神像的脚间，或攀着少女的手臂保持平衡。若遇上陌客，她就得抓着石袍子，紧贴着滑过去，又在其他神像间蹦跳穿梭。她随时可能滑倒，跌落，就这样死去……可她无聊时就会这样消遣，而不是去学习语言或者读书。

      就是这样一个顽童，她身上的无面者之道，是贾昆见过的单个人所拥有的最为纯粹的。他不去接近她，不是因为立下了确保她安全之类的高尚誓言——带她过来的那一刻起他就打破这个誓言了——也不是顾忌她的年龄、性别，或觉得她还不够成熟。他并非在意风评的荣誉之士，如此谨慎地保持距离只是因为他了解她的潜力之深。他担心，如果两人又扯上关系，他会成为她的绊脚石，而这恰恰是他不愿看到的。但就在此时，她停住了，甩开“巴卡隆”的手臂，透过掉到眼前的头发，直直看向在暗处观察的贾昆，仿佛一开始就觉察到了他的存在。她摇摇晃晃地站在水池边，拨开头发，冲着他的方向得意一笑。他知道，已经太迟了。

      换作任一个女孩，任一个笑容，他也许还能转身离去。然而，这是闯进他生命的精灵，是他被诅咒的命运。终有一天，他会从她那儿取走一个誓言，正如不久前她取走他的一样，他要她发誓，一生都要以这副面容出现在他眼前。

 

注释：

[1]《洛丽塔——鳏夫忏悔录》，黄建人/译 ，1989年5月，漓江出版社；

    《洛丽塔》，于晓丹/译 ， 1989年6月，江苏文艺出版社。

 


End file.
